


A Mélange of Kisses

by Nekkichi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekkichi/pseuds/Nekkichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin. It's a compilation of innocent - and not so innocent - kisses shared between each Sakamaki/Mukami/Tsukinami boy and Yui. Each is 100 words long and chock full of enough sugar to rot your teeth out. Bon appétit!</p><p>**UPDATED to include the Tsukinami Bros.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sakamaki Boys

**Kiss on the Cheek**

Lying on the burgundy sofa with his arms folded, Shuu looked like a slumbering princess from some fantastical fairytale. Yui padded across the room for a closer look.

"He's so pretty," she whispered. His blonde hair framed his face perfectly and his eyelashes were curled like a girl's. Yui almost envied him. "What a waste on a guy…" She waved her hands in front of his face but he didn't even flinch. Gulping, she bent down and kissed his cheek.

A suggestive smirk thinned Shuu's lips as he opened one eye and said, "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

**Kiss on the Hand**

"Ugh. You're so clumsy," Reiji reprimanded his 'servant' from across the room as she bent down to collect the glass fragments. A sharp cry followed and a strong scent with it. "Now what have you done?"

Yui squeaked as he seized her wrist and hoisted her upright. "I didn't mean – "

"You  _never_ do," he interrupted in a perturbed voice and examined her hand. Hunger illuminated his eyes as he pulled her closer and whispered, "What shall I do to punish you?"

"Um…" stammered the blonde.

Reiji's lips brushed against the wound on her palm. "I think this will suffice."

* * *

**Kiss Behind the Ear**

"Laito, what are you doing in here?!" shrieked Yui as the pervert ambushed her from behind and cupped his hands over her bare breasts. One gentle squeeze was more than enough to elicit a gasp from her.

Laito cocked an eyebrow. "Ooh, so Bitch-chan likes being fondled?"

"Stop that!" Yui protested as he leaned over her shoulder and blew into her ear. She pried one of his fingers away from her chest but he gave her a more forceful squeeze in response. "T-That hurts!"

The vampire pressed his lips into the tender spot behind her ear. "We're just getting started."

* * *

**Kiss on the Forehead**

Shocked didn't begin to describe the way Yui felt when Kanato thrust his ripped Teddy in her face and demanded that she fix him (Apparently he got into a scuffle with Subaru, and his friend took most of the damage.)

"Almost done," she told the anxious boy and pulled the thread tight, reattaching Teddy's arm to his torso. Knotting the end, she sighed. "All better."

Kanato took his bear and studied Yui's handiwork. He fisted her blouse and shyly pecked her forehead. When she stared back at him in disbelief he shrugged and muttered, "It was from Teddy, not me."

* * *

**Kiss on the Neck**

Yui felt a pleasant weight against her back as she shifted around on the mattress. Someone's strong arms encircled her and when she tried to roll over, they held her still. "W-Who's there?"

"Go back to sleep," Ayato's sharp voice commanded her. Yui's body tensed against his chest and he rolled his eyes. "I won't eat you."

"Why are you here?" questioned the girl.

Frustrated, the vampire caressed the soft skin on her neck to shut her up. He lingered there and took in her scent. His whisper was warm against her ear, "I got tired of sleeping by myself."

* * *

**French Kiss**

Subaru dropped Yui into his coffin and impatiently crawled over top her on all fours (He resembled a hungry puppy. If he had a tail Yui was certain it would be wagging behind him with anticipation.)

"What's so funny?" Subaru snapped.

Yui chortled, "Y-You look like a puppy."

Growling, he slid his mouth over hers and bit her lip so that his tongue could slide inside. His fangs grazed Yui's tongue, releasing blood. After a few minutes of sucking and swallowing, Subaru pulled away for air.

"I'm not a damn puppy," he said with a frisky grin. "I'm a wolf."


	2. The Mukami Boys

**Kiss on the Shoulder**

Ruki was possessive but he also cared deeply for Yui. Being cooped up indoors wasn't having a favorable effect on her mood or complexion, so he decided to let her wander around the garden that morning.

"It's such a pretty day! Don't you think so?" asked the blonde with a whimsical smile.

Ruki couldn't understand why something so simple made her so happy. But seeing her happy made him happy, so he didn't question it. His shadow loomed over Yui as she picked some flowers. Chuckling, he kissed her shoulder and answered, "We should go for morning strolls more often."

* * *

**Kiss Under the Mistletoe**

Heat rose into Yui's face as she snuggled the scarf Kou loaned her. Snow fell from the sky in heavy flakes and it was bitter cold. Despite the weather, Kou insisted that they go for their annual Christmas Eve walk.

"This is it!" he chirped and guided her beneath an archway.

Yui looked perplexed. "Huh?"

Kou pointed up and Yui spotted a sprig of mistletoe dangling overhead. He took her into his arms before she said another word, kissing her in public for all to see. Cheers and whistles echoed around them as he pulled away laughing.

"Merry Christmas, kitten~"

* * *

**Eskimo Kiss**

The boys took off running after Yuuma knocked their ringleader out with one punch. He wiped some blood from his mouth and turned to the girl shivering behind him. Her clothes were torn during the attack.

"They're gone," he reassured her and knelt down.

Yui's face was flushed with shame and embarrassment. "I-I…"

Yuuma pressed a finger against her lips and cut her off. His right eye was swollen shut but he forced a smile for her sake. He leaned in and affectionately brushed his nose against hers, encouraging her, "It's all right. I won't let 'em hurt you again."

* * *

**Kiss on the N** **ose**

Yui's heart broke after Azusa explained the significance of his scars. Tears fell from her eyes and she fully embraced him. They sank to the floor and stayed there a moment.

"Do you feel sorry for me?" inquired the vampire at length.

The blonde shook her head and smiled. "You're a  _very_ strong person. It's amazing how much strength you possess."

Azusa gasped as Yui sat up and kissed the bridge of his nose, where the largest scar was. Warmth flooded his face but he didn't object; he couldn't help but crack a half-smile and laugh through his own tears.


	3. The Tsukinami Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in a different tense than the others because I'm experimenting with a new writing style~

**Rough Kiss**

“You speak entirely too much,” mutters the First Blood King into her ear. Carla forces her down on the bed and pins her wrists above her head. “You should anticipate your King’s needs. Haven’t I taught you that much?”

Yui opens her mouth to protest, but Carla grinds against her lips with his own. Fangs graze her tongue and blood spills forth into her ‘King’s’ open mouth. She stops struggling and sits very still instead, waiting for the vampire to drink his fill.

Carla pulls away after and huffs, “For someone so seemingly weak and worthless, your taste is exquisite.”

**Kiss on the Foot**

“But girls like taking bubble baths, right? They’re relaxing,” says Shin in a curious tone Yui’s never heard before. “Do you feel relaxed, human?”

The hairs on her neck bristle. What does he honestly expect? She is wedged in between his legs, stark naked and terrified. When she fails to offer a response, Shin grabs her thigh and lifts her leg out of the foamy water.

“W-Wait, please!”

“Tsukinami Shin takes orders from _no one,”_ growls the vampire with a catty grin, pressing his lips into the side of Yui’s foot. “I’ll have to punish you for being so cheeky.”


End file.
